


Green Eyed Doctor

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Spy is a skank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: Medic doesn't think he's really a jealous man but when he finds Spy flirting with his boyfriends, things change.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for to my fellow Medic/Demo fan spooky-sin for helping me!

Medic considered himself a very friendly man for the most part. He was polite to his co-workers, despite some of them being a bit overbearing or odd. He also didn’t think he was really a jealous man. 

 

He found himself wrong one day.

 

It was a furlough day, meaning the Teufort nine didn’t have to work today. With no one to kill, Medic decided he wanted to spend some quality time with his lover. He checked Tavish’s bedroom, but found he wasn’t there, so Medic went to look for him. He entered the living room and was about to speak, when he stopped. The Demo was sitting on the couch, and next to him was their Spy. The Spy knew very well that Tavish and the Medic were together. 

 

But at that moment, he was leaning against Demo.

 

Now being a man of science, Medic wasn’t going to jump to accusations. Maybe Spy was just being friendly? Okay, that was a bit of a stretch, but Medic knew Tavish wouldn’t cheat on him. 

 

“Demo, do you like me?” Spy asked suddenly.

 

“I loch everyone Spy,” Tavish replied.

 

“But what about me? Do you like me more than other people?” Spy asked, a flirty grin on his face.

 

“What dae ye mean? What are ye getting at?”

 

Medic bit his tongue. He did not like the way Spy was acting. Also, what was up with these questions? Why did he care if Tavish liked him? Wait, what exactly did he mean by ‘like’? It was almost as if Spy was flirting with the Scotsman. No, that couldn’t be right. Everyone knew that Medic was dating Demo. Maybe Spy was just being friendly.

 

“I mean would you kiss me?”

 

Medic’s blood began to boil. That little skank! Once Medic had his back turned, Spy was all over Tavish? What kind of slut was he? How dare he! Ah, no. Medic had to calm down. No, Spy was just joking? Maybe it was some weird type of French humor he wasn't getting. 

 

“Ye know I have a boyfriend right?” Tavish said.

 

“But he’s isn’t here! Just one small, tiny kiss?” Spy asked, leaning over with his lips puckered.

 

“I’LL GIVE YOU A KISS YOU SCHLAMPE!”

 

Medic grabbed Spy around the neck and began to throttle them. Spy pulled back, gasping for air. Tavish was in shock for a second before he stood up and tried to free Spy of Medic’s grip. Tavish managed to get Medic’s hands off of Spy, but once he did, Spy turned on Medic, glaring at him. Before he knew what was happening, Demo was between the two of them, making sure they didn’t punch one another.

 

“Get your own man you hussy!”   
  


“Oh please, you’re just jealous, you old fart!’

 

“Say that to my face, you two-bit whore!”

 

“Geezer!”

 

“Frog!”

 

“ENOUGH!” Demo yelled. “You an’ me are having a talk!”

 

Medic was thrown over Tavish’s shoulder. He glared at the Spy until they were out of the living room. Just to make it clear that he had won the fight, Medic stuck his tongue out at Spy. The Frenchman merely rolled his eyes. Medic didn’t say anything until they reached Tavish’s room. Medic was placed on the ground, but he turned away from Tavish.

 

“I’m not talking to you!” He declared.

 

“Medic.”

 

“No, you’re not my boyfriend anymore!” 

 

“Medic, look at me.”

 

“No!”

 

“Dieter, turn around an’ talk to me.”

 

Medic glanced over at Tavish. Tavish didn’t seem mad. Medic thought for a second. Had he over reacted? Well, possibly just a little bit. But it wasn't his fault! Spy was being such a little skank! He was fawning over his boyfriend, acting like he was entitled to him. So technically, Medic was in the right. So Medic turned around, still trying to be angry. 

 

“Okay, can ye explain tae me why ye tried tae strangle Spy?” Tavish asked.

 

“He started it! You heard him! ‘Oh can’t I kiss you?’ Yuck!” Medic pouted, crossing his arms.

“Oh my god, you’re jealous aren't you?”

 

“No! Me? Jealous! Not at all!”

 

“Dieter, you attacked him and I had to pull you away from him.” Tavish raised an eyebrow. “You were jealous, weren’t ye?”

 

“Well,” Medic tugged at his gloves. “Maybe just a little.”

 

“Did ye think I was going to kiss heem?”

 

“Well--maybe. I mean--he is much younger than me.”

 

“Oh my god, Dieter we have bin over this,” Tavish sighed. “I’m nae going to leave ye for a younger man. Ye know that I love ye right? Wa don’t ye believe that?”

 

“I do believe you it’s just--Spy got me so mad and I got a bit scared.”

 

“Look.” Tavish reached for Medic and pulled him closer. “Spy is a flirt, ye know this. And ye also know that I love ye. Nae matter what flowery words Spy throws mah way, I love ye. Got it?”

 

“Got it,” Medic grinned. “I’m sorry.”

 

“I’ll forgive ye only if ye kiss me.”

 

“Okay!” Medic chuckled and kissed Demo on the lips. “I still hate Spy though and I’ll hit him if he hits on you again.”

 

“That’s fair.”


End file.
